


Enhanced

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Peridot gets a gift of limb enhancers from Bismuth, and they realize they have a metallic connection.





	Enhanced

When Peridot went to watch Wheel of Fortune one day, she noticed a full set of limb enhancers. They looked similar to her old ones except for being steely blue. She forgot about the Wheel and put them on immediately, then found a note card saying, "Well, here you go. -?" But who was behind the question mark?

She realized that no matter who left them to her, Bismuth had to be the one who made them. She went to her forge area to ask about them. When Peridot walked in, Bismuth smiled. "I see you found my gift!"

"They were from you?"

"Since I heard that other Bismuths made limb enhancers for the later Peridots, I had to do a set for you, little one."

"Thank you so much!" Peridot hugged Bismuth with her metallic limbs, running her detached fingers across her back.

"That's what I do. Now let's watch what's left of that Wheel of Fortune show you're so obsessed with."

The Prize Puzzle was just starting, and Peridot got all the puzzles that were left in the show with no letters, except the Bonus Round, which she nailed with RSTLNE. 

"How did you do that?"

"Peridots are usually made for pattern recognition." Peridot curled two fingers to emphasize her point, and with that motion Bismuth started hovering.

"Ha! Those metal powers work on me! This doesn't feel so bad."

"What if... they also worked on me?" Peridot concentrated and lifted her limb enhancers into the air, carrying her with them. She entwined her fingers with Bismuth's bulky ones. As Jeopardy came on, Lapis came in to watch it and noticed the two floating together. 

"Are you really trying to steal Peridot from me?"

"You stole my house first!" Peridot flung a nearby empty soda can at Lapis with her metal powers. As Lapis left, Peridot and Bismuth floated down. "I don't know how to repay you for this gift..."

"What about you teach me how to be good at this Wheel of Fortune thing?"

"I'll try. You can watch it with me every night and that would help."

 

After some time watching the Wheel, Bismuth had learned how to make some pretty good solves, but she also got to hear Peridot talk about how much she loved Vanna White. One night after the show, Bismuth took on the form of a blue Vanna White with rainbow hair and a bismuth sunken into her chest. 

"What did you do that for?" 

"I thought you would like me better this way."

"You don't need to be Vanna for me to like you. Vanna's a long, spindly drink of water, but you're my Big Wheel."

"Does that make you my Little Wheel?" Bismuth took her normal form again.

"I guess it does!" Peridot giggled.

Bismuth cradled Peridot in her turgid arms and left a big kiss on her face. "Mmm..."


End file.
